


Shut Up And Drive

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Prompt Based, danger kink maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a road trip Kendra wonders why Sara is not allowed in the front when Nyssa is driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from an anon. I tried smut. Let me know how you liked it.

Kendra got in the car and was surprised to find Sara in the backseat with some woman while Nyssa sat in the driver seat.

“Sara are you hands tied behind your back?” Kendra asking looking at her friend.

“Yeah.” Sara answered not seeming to understand why she was being asked.

“Why?”

“Tal er al Sahfer is not allowed to have free range while Nyssa is driving.” The woman in the backseat with Sara spoke.

“What did you do Sara?”

“It’s what she always does. She doesn’t seem to understand how distracting the driver is dangerous.”

“It’s not dangerous. I trust you.” Sara rolled her eyes at Nyssa’s comments.

“It’s also why she is not allowed in the front seat.”

“I’m sorry who are you?” Kendra was tired of not knowing her name.

“Talibah.”

“Nice to meet you. Would you rather be in the front?”

“I need to make sure Tal er al Sahfer doesn’t escape her bonds.”

“Sara you really can’t be trusted to behave yourself at all can you?” Kendra wasn’t completely surprised.

“No I really can’t.” The blonde admitted with far too much pride.

“How long did it take you to notice that about her?” Nyssa asked Kendra.

“Weeks. You?”

“Days. And for those days she was barely clinging to life and mostly asleep.”

“How did you manage to show how much trouble you were?” Kendra turned to look at Sara who shrugged.

“I’m talented.” She laughed. “I honestly don’t remember those days as they happened. I was in and out of it. I just remember hearing Nyssa’s voice talking to me, telling me to get better.”

“Nyssa how was she trouble?”

“She kept trying to pull out the feeding tube and the I.V, get out of bed. She could barely move her arm let alone stand she kept trying to get out of bed. I had to put her back in the bed and literally tie her to it to get her to stay still.”

“I have ADHD it’s not my fault I can’t sit still.”

“You do not. Your father already said he had you tested and prayed there was something wrong with you so they could fix it. You just don’t like sitting still and listening.”

“How the hell did you focus enough to be an assassin?”

“Nyssa was my teacher. She’s easy to listen to her. Her accent is sexy as fuck.”

“It was a reward system. I had acquired some American goodies and used them as bribes.”

“In addition to sexual ones.” Sara added and tried to add even more but her mouth was covered by Talibah’s hand.

“Thank you Talibah.” Nyssa spoke hearing the muffled words from Sara.

“It was for my own benefit as much as Ms. Saunders.” The former assassin explained before turning to Sara. “Lick or bite me one more time I dare you.”

“Sara behave we do have a guest.” Nyssa chided.

“No we don’t, it’s just Kendra. She’s use to terrible stuff. She hit on me in a past life.”

“Past me didn’t hit on you Sara!” Kendra clearly has said this to Sara many times, Nyssa couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at her. “We found an old me in the old west, she threatened by saying she’d ‘fill her pretty little mouth with lead.’ Sara takes that as hitting on her.”

“She said pretty.”

“She also said she’d shoot you in the face!”

“You just don’t want to admit that in every life, you want to sleep with me.” Sara rolled her eyes. “Honestly you and Stein seem to have problems with how sexy I am.”

“When did Stein talk to you about your sexiness!” Kendra whipped around in her seat to face Sara.

“It was when we were with the young him. He said he didn’t need past him getting distracted by a sexy assassin and not meeting his wife. But I fixed it.”

“Jacks said you knocked him out and stole his weed.”

“Which fixed it.” Sara was grinning a bit smugly when she noticed that Nyssa was pulling off the road. “Why are we stopping?”

“I’m letting Talibah drive unless Ms. Saunders wishes too.”

“Sex or trouble?”

“Which should I hope for?” Kendra asked looking to Talibah.

“Neither. Both are awkward to be in the presence of.”

“You are getting grumpy.” Nyssa simply stated, undoing her seatbelt and getting out, going to the trunk to take out some pillows and blankets.

“So it isn’t time travel that makes you grumpy. It’s travel in general.”

“Not grumpy.” Sara pouted but as soon as Nyssa was in the seat next to her and had the make shift bed made in the backseat Sara buried her face into her beloved’s neck.

Kendra ended up driving finding herself looking in the mirror to the sleeping couple, well she thought Nyssa was sleeping all curled up under their blankets with pillows surrounding them.

After a rather hard stop which caused Nyssa to brace herself on the back of the driver’s seat to keep from falling onto the floor Kendra actually feared that she woke Sara she might be killed.

“Is she still asleep?” Kendra whispered remembering how pissy and violent Sara got when she didn’t get enough sleep.

“Yes, thankfully.” Nyssa looked down at the blonde in her arms. “Thank you for being there for Sara.”

“In 1960, Sara was back in the League, your father made us fight to the death, Sara kicked my ass. I have thousands of years of experience, I have wings and can fly and she won.”

“But she didn’t kill you.”

“No, she isn’t a killer, she thinks of herself as that, and it’s easy for others to label her as that. But she isn’t.”

“No she isn’t.” Nyssa agreed. “She tries to hide herself in the dark because she thinks it’s what she deserves, but she’s pure light. I just wish she would see that.”

“Now I know you two will talk about me if I’m not there or asleep.” Sara mumbled letting them know she was awake. “Way to make me feel paranoid first thing in the morning.”

“It’s eight o’clock in the evening.”

“Shut up.”

“So why isn’t Sara allowed in the front?” Kendra asked wanting story time to keep her from dozing off.

* * *

 

Sara dreamt of why she always had to be restricted to the backseat and bound.

It went back to before Talibah, before she left the league and Nyssa in the middle of the night.

Nyssa was driving, they were in England of all places on a mission to take out a corrupt politician in power.

“Sara for the last time put your feet down. This is a rental and they will charge extra for your dirty boot prints.” Nyssa scolded deciding to not mention the damage that will happen to her beloved’s legs should they crash.

“Fine.” Sara rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She spent five minutes drumming her fingers on the dashboard to the radio before getting glared at, then she played with the window, pushing the button turning it up and down until Nyssa placed the child lock on. Finally letting her boredom get the better of her Sara reverted back to what she use to do all the time during road trips with her family.

“Are we there yet?”

“Clearly not.”

“Are we there yet?”

“I just answered you.”

“Are we there yet?”

“Is this some annoying American thing?”

“Are we there yet?” Nyssa slammed on the break this time causing Sara to lurch forward in her seat and have her seatbelt tighten hard against her.

“What are you doing?”

“What has to be done on every road trip.”

“This is not a road trip. This isn’t done for fun. This is work. Do you understand that when we get to _there_ you will take a life?”

“Fine.” Sara whined pouting and turning to face the window.

“ **Sara do you understand?** ” Nyssa made Sara look her in the eyes.

“I understand.”

“I know you find it hard at times when you are bored, but please try to behave like an adult and not a spoiled brat.” The words would sound harsh if they weren’t followed by a kiss and the fact that Sara knew she was acting like a brat. Nyssa pulled back onto the road and Sara fiddled with the GPS to get the estimated arrival time. Noticing it was still over ten hours she decided to do something else to keep her occupied.

Sara started by turning up the A/C and removing her shirt leaving her in a tight tank top. Letting that set for a few moments before she leaned onto Nyssa who wrapped an arm around her.

Sara grinned, as she started to kiss Nyssa’s neck, nipping at the spot that always made her quiver under Sara. Nyssa wasn’t expecting this and almost swerved.

“What are you doing?” Nyssa asked half trying to push Sara off her.

“You said not to act like a spoiled brat. So I’m not. I’m acting like a responsible horny girlfriend to a very beautiful woman.”

“You are acting like someone who wants me to kill us both.” Nyssa tried to keep her eyes on the road but then she felt teeth on her ear and had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning.

“I’ve done this before. And I trust you not to kill us.”

“You’ve done this before?”

“Sort of.” Sara whispered in her ear. “I didn’t notice that my book on tape, was, well porn and I got a bit excited so I was able to take care of myself on the drive to my new dorm.” Sara licked at her ear moving down to leave a deep mark on her neck. “Wanna know what I did?”

“Sara.” Nyssa spoke it almost like a prayer.

“I still remember the book. I can pick it up and we can listen to it on the way back.” Sara’s hand was creeping under Nyssa’s shirt as she went back to paying attention to Nyssa’s neck.

“Sara if you don’t go back to your seat, we very well may crash.”

“Can the heir to the demon not keep her composure while driving?” Nyssa heard the pout in her voice as her fingers worked up to her nipple. “Someone’s cold.”

“Sara please.”

“Is that begging I hear? I love hearing you beg; you do it so rarely. Now do you want me to keep going?” Nyssa gave a tight tug on the hard bud. “Or stop.” Sara moved her fingers out of the shirt and pulled back.

“If I let you continue do you promise to stop if I tell you that it is not safe?” Nyssa had pulled over now, already having the feeling that Sara only wanted to do this if they were moving.

“Promise.” Sara grinned. “We need a safe word.”

“The word no works.”

“That’s boring come on, it can be like rainbow pickle juice.”

“We could crash in the time it takes to say that.”

“Fine. Just plain old no.” Sara pouted clearly disappointed. “Off the shoulder now, get in the fast lane.”

“This is the only lane, the other is the on coming traffic. I do not care if you give me the best head in my life, I am not driving in that lane.” Nyssa put her foot down at clearly deadly situations. She was starting to worry that Sara may have a life threatening kink and she was on a dangerous path to giving in to it. “This is the only time we do this.”

“Okay.” Sara winked before getting back to where she was before the interruption, only instead of going back up her shirt, Sara had undone the button up blouse and had her mouth pushing down the bra. Her hand now was undoing Nyssa’s pants to tease and toy with her.

“Sara stop teasing.” Nyssa moaned, her hips moving up on their own accord and her back arching.

“No way.” Sara smirked biting down hard on the cold hard nipple in her mouth. Her fingers brushed against her love’s crotch, staying outside her panties for badness. Sara kept it up for what felt like hours to Nyssa but was actually just ten minutes before she plunged in past them. This caused Nyssa to swerve into the other lane and thank whoever that no cars were coming. “Careful, you’re loosing control. Keep your eyes open.” Sara grinned and continued her motions, keeping her eyes on Nyssa and not the road, unfortunately she didn’t notice Nyssa’s eyes slip closed as she reached her climax, the car started to lean to the left and Sara was tossed up onto the dashboard having abandoned her seatbelt to fuck her love. Nyssa’s head smashed against the steering wheel. When they came to, Nyssa was concerned for Sara, who was bloody and sporting a broken arm, Sara however was grinning with blood dripping out of her mouth from where she bit through her lip upon impact.

“That was amazing, we are so doing it again.” The blonde was so excited Nyssa was ready to scream at her.  

After that incident, Sara kept trying for a repeat. So Nyssa made a rule that she had to be in the backseat. That proved worse. So Nyssa had to physically tie Sara to the backseat to keep her hands off her.


End file.
